


no honor among thieves

by cchascona



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, Do not repost to other websites, Old Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona
Summary: Someone needed to put the Doppler freak in her place
Relationships: Bartosz Tiedemann & Franziska Doppler, Jonas Kahnwald & Bartosz Tiedemann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	no honor among thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Watchind Dark, Bartosz's bullying of Fraziska always seemed a bit over the top for me, but as the series progressed and I learned more about their family's history, I started to wonder and suddenly I was writing this. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Bartosz always knew he and his family were the richest people in town, and he also knew that all their fortune should belong to somebody else.

It was a story his parents were more than happy to share in family dinners and office parties, how old man Doppler had seen Claudia’s potential and intelligence, and decided to pass his own company, his life’s work to Claudia instead of his own son. 

The entire town knew the story, and there were very few who judged Bernd Doppler for it. Helge, for all that he was a sweet but odd man, did not have what it took to lead a company as important as the nuclear usine. Most of the people of Winden considered him a simpleton, and many said the usine would have gone bankrupt in a matter of years, and under the Tiedemann’s leadership it had blossomed into the single most important business in Winden’s economy. 

It was only fair, they all said. The person most suited for the job had gotten it, and was now enjoying its fruits. 

It was a story Bartosz new by heart, one he bragged about to his friends and was proud to repeat to his classmates, whether they wanted to hear it or not. 

And it wasn’t like the Dopplers were doing bad for themselves; crazy old man Helge had somehow managed to send his son to some fancy University, where he got his fancy diploma to treat crazy people (the irony of it was something that Bartosz's father loved to point out at parties), and his wife was the chief of police, the first woman in the town’s history to hold the position, and they even send their younger daughter to a special school, and because none of this was a part of Bartosz’s universe, it was far too easy to keep the Doppler’s out of his mind. 

Until one day, when Franziska was the only one in their class to ace a test, a test that Bartosz only passed by the skin of his teeth.

And that wasn’t even the worst part, because everyone knew how much of a nerd Franziska was. No, the worst part was that she acted like it was no big deal, like it was to be expected, because it was obvious she was better than everyone else. Her only reaction is a condescending little smile, that he really wishes he could wipe off her face

That afternoon, he goes home, and it’s like something has changed, like one little smile from Franziska Doppler was all it took to turn his world upside down. He looks at his luxurious home, the modern furniture, his expensive video games and clothes, all things he has taken for granted his entire life, and now they are a source of fear. 

_He wasn’t smart enough to keep his family money, and she was smart enough to take it_

He used to laugh when he heard that, but now it fills him with dread. He pictures Franziska barging into his home taking it for herself and kicking him and his family out, leaving them with nothing. Taking back what was hers, with nothing but a knowing smirk.

Franziska, with her flaming red hair and sharp eyes, made him feel like a thief without even intending to. She made him feel small and undeserving of all the nice things in his life, like a fraud. And that simply would not do. 

He needs to put her back in her place. 

This is when the bullying truly starts, up until them he had been more than happy to ignore her existence, but now he goes out of his way to try and make her miserable. Disturbing her presentations, throwing insults at her in the hallways, calling her a freak and bizarre, and saying even worse things about her family. 

His friends always laughed, because truly, with her strange family, lone ways and annoying air of superiority, she was an easy target. Even Jonas found it funny, even if he did look guilty afterward. Magnus was the only one who never laughed, but he never stopped Bartosz either, so he just kept going.

But Franziska seemed completely unbothered by it, in fact, she sometimes even smiled at him, like she found his attempts to undermine her to be cute, before spitting some sharp insults of her own right to his face, and his dislike for her just keept growing. 

The tension between them reached the highest point that awful November night, when everything turned to shit, the last normal night of their lives, but of course, they didn’t know it yet. 

He’d tried to intimidate her, which was stupid, of course, because since when was she the type of person who was scared of him? Wasn’t that the whole problem, anyway? But she had just smiled, and tried to negotiate _his_ friend’s weed, and then she threw a little snide remark about _daddy’s money_ and his vision went white.

Before he could realize what he was doing, he had his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down until she fell, and taking back the bag of weed from her little hands. Seeing her there, lying on the dirt, looking a little pissed off for once, gave him a sense of victory like nothing else. 

It didn’t last very long, because moments later everything went to shit and they were running for their lives, and then Mikkel was missing and Martha was shutting him out, and then Jonas…

Franziska had outsmarted him again, it seemed. She wasn’t the one wanting to steal everything from him, and he had been so focused on her that he had failed to see the danger right next to him. The betrayal hurts more than anything that freak Doppler could ever do to him, because she had never been his friend.

It only makes him hate her more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, and plese leve me a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
